The Federal Information Processing Standard (FIPS) Publication 140-2 is a U.S. government computer security standard designed to coordinate the requirements and standards for cryptography modules that include both hardware and software components. FIPS 140-2 defines four levels of security, in which level 1 provides the lowest level of security and level 4 provides the highest level of security.